leagueoflegendsfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Oko z Otchłani
center|600px podróżuje w głąb Howling Abyss. Patrzy na nią Oko — Oko, które nie mruga.}} Opowiadanie I= Sigvar Półkołczan ukląkł na jedno kolano, pochylając głowę, a wicher za bramą zawył niczym znane z legend lodowe upiory. Był Siepaczem ze Szczytów, Krwawym Mieczem z Zimowej Iglicy. Pozbawił głowy Helmgara Skaliste Serce, wodza Wybranych Dzieciąt, i w pojedynkę obronił Dolinę Goryczy, odpierając plemię Cierniokruków, dopóki nie nadeszły posiłki z cytadeli. Co więcej, Sigvar był Zrodzonym z Lodu. A jednak — mimo tych wszystkich wielkich czynów i zaszczytów, na które zasłużył pod bacznym Okiem — klęcząc w otwartej bramie Cytadeli i słuchając przeraźliwie zawodzącego nad Howling Abyss wiatru, czuł lekki niepokój w związku z czekającym go zadaniem. Nie założył swojego ciężkiego, ciemnego pancerza, bo nie sprawdziłby się podczas misji, ale przewiązana na plecach tarcza i przytroczony do pasa miecz dawały mu dość pewności siebie. Sporo od niego oczekiwano. Modlił się, by nie zawieść. — Zagłębiacie się teraz w znajdującą się pod nami ciemność, bracia i siostro z Loży — rzekł Ralakka Rozwidlony Język, Mroźny Ojciec Strażników. — Ale nie będziecie sami. My, Dzieci Mroźnego Cienia, nigdy nie jesteśmy same, czy to podczas najmroczniejszych na lodowych ziemiach zim, czy w najgłębszych zakamarkach ukrytych ścieżek. Oko Lissandry zawsze bacznie nas obserwuje. — Z lodu powstaliśmy i w lód się obrócimy — zaintonował Sigvar wraz z pozostałą dwójką członków Loży. Po jego lewej klęczał Olar Kamienna Pięść — legendarny wojownik, który walczył w szeregach Mroźnej Straży przez pół żywota, jeszcze zanim Sigvar przyszedł na świat. Był szczupły jak wilk, miał całkiem siwą brodę i stalowoszare oczy, a jego skóra przypominała poznaczoną głębokimi bruzdami skałę. Ramiona okrył futrem lodowych niedźwiedzi, a jego nagie ręce zdobiły wyblakłe tatuaże wojenne i kilkanaście żelaznych obręczy zdobytych w rytualnych walkach. Na plecach nosił olbrzymi młot, Dziecię Gromu. Broń ta, z żeleźcem powleczonym Prawdziwym Lodem, była równie słynna co jej właściciel. Po prawej stronie Sigvara klęczała Halla Lodowa Dusza. Sigvar ubóstwiał Olara, Halla zaś go onieśmielała. Była nieustraszona, niezłomna, bezlitosna i śmiercionośna niczym zima. U pasa zawieszone miała bliźniacze topory o krótkich trzonkach — Krwawy Kieł i Krwawy Szpon. Dziwnie było ją jednak zobaczyć bez ciemnej kolczugi i rogatego hełmu. Podobnie jak Sigvar i Olar zrezygnowała tym razem z pancerza. Boki głowy miała wygolone, a z reszty jasnych włosów uplotła pojedynczy, misterny warkocz, który przypominał smoczy grzebień. Jej lewa źrenica była zupełnie biała, a na policzku widniały trzy głębokie blizny — ślad po oślepiającym ciosie. Olar któregoś razu opowiedział historię ich powstania. Halla walczyła wówczas z polującymi Niedźwiedziami. Podobno zabiła trzy, zanim pozostałe się oddaliły, i Sigvar w to wierzył. Gdyby nie trafiła do Mroźnej Straży jako dziecko, bez wątpienia zostałaby potężną przywódczynią jednego z plemion żyjących poza murami cytadeli. Kapłan Mrozu podszedł do nich, zaczynając od Olara. — Oko cię obserwuje — rzekł. Sigvar ledwo dosłyszał odpowiedź Olara, tak głośno łomotało mu serce. Kiedy Kapłan Mrozu stanął przed nim, coś przewróciło mu się w żołądku, jak przed pierwszą bitwą. — Spójrz na mnie, Mroźny Strażniku — powiedział cicho starzec i Sigvar posłusznie uniósł głowę. Twarz kapłana była przeraźliwie chuda, z zapadniętymi policzkami i obwiedzionymi cieniem oczami. Nie było w nich ani krzty życzliwości, ale Sigvar się tego spodziewał. Wiara Kapłanów Mrozu była niezłomna i okrutna. Na szyi Rozwidlonego Języka wisiał fragment Mrocznego Lodu, kolejny był zaś przytwierdzony do jego sękatego kostura. Były to święte odłamki, wykorzystywane do uzdrawiania i odprawiania modłów. Kapłan zamoczył palec w płytkiej misie wypełnionej gęstym, cuchnącym atramentem krakena i namalował oko na czole Sigvara. — Oko cię obserwuje — powiedział. — I nigdy nie mruga — odrzekł Sigvar, ponownie pochylając głowę. Atrament wypalał mu skórę, ale zniósł to ze stoickim spokojem godnym Zrodzonego z Lodu. Ból był błogosławieństwem. Kapłan podszedł do Halli, dokończył rytuał i trójka wybrańców powstała. Olar był najwyższy z nich, umięśniony i żylasty, a Sigvar zdecydowanie najcięższy. Choć Halla była o pół głowy niższa od Sigvara, jej siła i autorytet sprawiały, że wydawała się wyższa. Troje Strażników schyliło się po torby, czekany i zwoje lin, które następnie zarzucili na ramiona i przymocowali do pasów. Sigvar spojrzał na pozostałych członków Mroźnej Straży, którzy w milczeniu przyglądali się ceremonii. Ralakka Rozwidlony Język odwrócił się i odszedł, odegrawszy swoją rolę w ekspedycji. Grupka innych Kapłanów Mrozu udała się za nim niczym kruki podążające za wojenną bandą. Po krótkiej chwili zniknęli w mrokach cytadeli. — Pora ruszać — odezwała się Halla Lodowa Dusza. — Ciemność wzywa. Sigvar dołączył do Halli i Olara, zostawiając Mroźną Straż za sobą. Minęli wielkie wrota cytadeli i wkroczyli na most rozciągający się nad Howling Abyss. Niesione na wietrze upiorne zawodzenie przybrało na sile, a w twarze uderzyły ich odłamki lodu, jednak żadne z nich nawet się nie skrzywiło. Z radością powitali lód. Był ich sojusznikiem. Ich prawdą. Wrota cytadeli zamknęły się za nimi z ogłuszającym hukiem, który po chwili ucichł pośród wycia wiatru. Sigvar wziął głęboki wdech. Pora wkroczyć do wnętrza otchłani. |-| II= Podróż tę odbywano co roku, podczas równonocy wiosennej, kiedy następuje zrównanie dnia z nocą. Za każdym razem wybierano trzech członków Mroźnej Straży. Wszyscy pochodzili z Loży Strażników, wewnętrznego kręgu wiary, który stał na straży sekretów zagłębiania się w otchłań. Bycie wybranym do wykonania tego świętego zadania to wielki zaszczyt. Kiedy zadęto w rogi i wywołano jego imię, Sigvar poczuł, jak rozpiera go duma. Był jednym z najmłodszych wybranych w ten sposób członków Straży — miał zaledwie dziewiętnaście zim. Ileż to razy spoglądał na tysiące imion innych wybrańców, wyrytych na murach Loży? Jednym z jego pierwszych wspomnień po trafieniu do cytadeli było wpatrywanie się w nie z nabożnym szacunkiem i fantazjowanie o wspaniałych czynach tych wojowników. Przy ponad połowie imion widniała prosta runa, zwana runą śmierci. Informowała o tym, którzy z nich zginęli podczas wypełniania swojej świętej misji. Zanurzanie się w głąb otchłani było niebezpieczne, nawet dla Zrodzonych z Lodu. Klęcząc przed posągami z Mrocznego Lodu, przedstawiającymi Trójkę — czcigodne Avarosę, Seryldę i Lissandrę — marzył, by pewnego dnia go doceniły i pozwoliły, by jego imię również znalazło się na murze. Jego modły zostały w końcu wysłuchane. Przygotowywał się na to całe życie. Loża na pewno się na nim nie zawiedzie. Szli przez most pod bacznym spojrzeniem olbrzymich posągów, w milczeniu wskazujących im drogę. Niespokojny wiatr nie przestawał nimi targać, wyjąc przeraźliwie i kotłując się wściekle. Most ten miał wiele imion. Niektórzy zwali go Areną Treningową, inni Morderczym Mostem. Dla innych znany był po prostu jako Most przy Cytadeli lub Łuk nad Otchłanią. Za życia Trójki nosił jeszcze inne miano, ale zostało ono zapomniane. Członkowie Mroźnej Straży często nazywali go Mostem Żalu. Koniec końców tysiące Zrodzonych z Lodu zakończyły tam żywot. Był to prawdziwy zabytek, zgodnie z legendą zbudowany jeszcze przez . Oczywiście czasy tych bóstw już dawno przeminęły. Niektóre pogańskie plemiona nadal oddawały im cześć, choć z czasem zostały nawrócone na jedyną prawdziwą wiarę — dobrowolnie albo siłą. Bez względu na to, czy im się to podobało, czy nie, lód się o nie upomniał. Część kamienia odpadła i osunęła się w ciemność. Jak nauczali kapłani mrozu, czas nie darzył prastarego piękna szacunkiem. Ostatecznie wszystko było ulotne i niestałe. Nawet najwyższe góry zostałyby zrównane z ziemią przez wiatr i lód, jeśli tylko upłynęłoby dość lat. Tylko wiara była wieczna. Sigvar czuł, jak wypełnia go bezkresna nabożność, maszerując u boku Kamiennej Pięści i Lodowej Duszy. Tysiące lat temu miała tu miejsce największa bitwa w dziejach. Właśnie tutaj Zrodzeni z Lodu starli się z Obserwatorami, a wydarzenie to miało zadecydować o losach całego świata. Odnieśli zwycięstwo, choć cena była wysoka, a Obserwatorzy z powrotem pognali w mrok. Sigvar szedł w ciszy, myśląc o tych dawnych, niezwykłych czasach. Pozostała dwójka również milczała, choć Sigvar nie wiedział, czy tak jak on przypominali sobie pradawne legendy, czy po prostu nie chcieli przekrzykiwać ryku wiatru. Dotarli na koniec Mostu Żalu, gdzie Lissandra poprowadziła Zrodzonych z Lodu do słynnej bitwy. Halla Lodowa Dusza gestem nakazała im się zatrzymać. — Schodzimy tutaj — krzyknęła, by mogli ją usłyszeć, wskazując na odcinek mostu przy przepaści, który runął wiele lat temu. Sigvar i Olar kiwnęli głowami. Olar był wprawdzie starszy i bardziej doświadczony — jego imię wyryto na murze dziewięć razy, a imię Halli jedynie trzy — ale niełatwo wyzbyć się starych przyzwyczajeń. U kobiet z plemion Freljordu krew Trójki ujawniała się znacznie potężniej. — Ja poprowadzę — zawołała Halla. — Kamienna Pięść pójdzie drugi, jako wsparcie. Półkołczan z tyłu. Rozwinęli dwie długości liny i przymocowali ją sobie nawzajem do pasów — Halla do Olara, a Olar do Sigvara. Zacisnęli pasy, na których trzymały się żelazne kolce przytwierdzone do ich butów i wyciągnęli czekany, które przywiązali do nadgarstków skórzanymi paskami. Halla kilka razy pomachała czekanami w powietrzu, rozluźniając mięśnie. Następnie zeskoczyła z mostu i wylądowała trzy metry niżej na bryle lodu wystającej ze ściany przepaści. Sigvar i Olar poczekali, aż wbije czekany w lód, i dołączyli do niej. — Wypełniamy wolę bogini, Tej, Która Stąpa Pośród Nas — rzekła Halla. — Dajcie jej powód do dumy, synowie zimy. Zsunęła się z krawędzi, kurczowo trzymając się czekanów. Wbiła kolce w lodową bryłę i zaczęła kierować się w dół. Olar wyszczerzył się do Sigvara, a w jego oczach pojawił się dziki błysk. — Nie będziesz już taki sam, kiedy wrócimy. Howling Abyss odmienia każdego… jeśli zdoła wrócić. — Mrugnął do niego i podążył za Hallą, znikając Sigvarowi z pola widzenia i pozostawiając go samego. Nie, nie samego — przypomniał sobie. Oko go obserwowało. Nadal czuł pieczenie skóry na czole. Lissandra była z nim teraz i zawsze. Odczekał jeszcze chwilę i ruszył w głąb nieznanej nicości. |-| III= Poruszali się szybko. Halla Lodowa Dusza narzuciła im mordercze tempo, nie podejmując jednak żadnego zbędnego ryzyka. Schodzili po kolei, najpierw Halla, potem Olar, a na końcu Sigvar. Za każdym razem niemal całkowicie rozwijali liny. W ten sposób mogli zachować stałe punkty asekuracyjne w razie odpadnięcia, a regularne odpoczynki pozwoliły im utrzymać tempo, bez konieczności dłuższych przerw. Most Żalu nie był jedyną drogą nad przepaścią. W okolicy znajdowało się wiele innych mostów, choć tylko kilka z nich było widocznych w danej chwili. Mgła i ciemność tworzyły tam nieprzenikniony całun. Wszystkie mosty poza najwyższym od dawna nie były używane, a prowadzące do nich liczne korytarze i przejścia zostały zasypane przez lawiny albo zamknięte przez Mroźną Straż w celu ograniczenia liczby dróg do cytadeli. Choć najbliższe mosty dzieliło zaledwie kilkaset metrów, im głębiej prowadziły, tym bardziej były od siebie oddalone. Niektóre z nich zostały doszczętnie zniszczone — z lodowych ścian sterczały tylko resztki dawnych konstrukcji. Dookoła panował mrok, choć nie była to wszechogarniająca ciemność śródzimy. Bardziej przypominało to wypłowiałą szarość zmierzchu. Lód zdawał się promieniować matowym, eterycznym blaskiem, który przenikał na wskroś gęstniejącą mgłę, dzięki czemu nie musieli zapalać pochodni. Wicher wciąż szalał pośród przepaści, szarpiąc ich widmowymi dłońmi i usiłując oderwać ich od lodowej ściany. Nie sposób było określić, ile minęło czasu. Godziny zlewały się w jedno. Zejść, zaczekać, zejść, zaczekać. Schodząc, Sigvar poruszał się w równym tempie, zatracając się w jednostajności wbijania czekanów i kolców, które wyciągał z lodu zawsze w tym samym rytmie. Czekając, aż Halla i Olar pokonają kolejny odcinek, mamrotał Litanie Prawdy, by nie tracić koncentracji. Nie opieraj się zimnu, gdyż to w nim kryje się prawda. Bądź jednością z lodem, a wszystko wnet pojmiesz. Coraz bardziej zapuszczali się w głąb nicości. Mogło minąć kilka godzin, a nawet cały dzień. Nie widząc nieba, Sigvar nie mógł być pewny. Przyj naprzód bez słowa skargi. Lód nie błaga o litość ani jej nie okazuje. Podobnie jak my. Żaden człowiek nie byłby w stanie dotrzymać im tempa. Byli Zrodzonymi z Lodu, dziećmi bogów, a nie zwykłymi śmiertelnikami. Mogli maszerować całymi dniami bez konieczności snu i pokonać każdego wroga. Ze stoickim spokojem znosili to, co zabiłoby każdego Ogniolubnego. Mimo to ramiona bolały Sigvara niemiłosiernie, a skóry, którymi był okryty, lepiły się do ciała od potu. Gdy lód się pod nim skruszył, zareagował zbyt wolno. Czekan nie wbił się dość głęboko, a pod wpływem uderzenia z lodowej ściany oderwała się jedynie nieduża bryła. Spadał. Nie obawiaj się bólu ani nie próbuj uniknąć jego błogosławieństwa. Bez niego nie istnieje życie. Obracając się w powietrzu, jeszcze raz spróbował się zatrzymać, łomocząc czekanem o lód, ale narzędzie wyleciało mu z ręki i straciłby je, gdyby nie było przywiązane do jego nadgarstka. A gdy nadejdzie śmierć, nie wzdrygaj się na jej widok. Po kilkunastu metrach przeleciał obok Olara. Szare oczy mężczyzny były szeroko otwarte. Z lodu powstaliśmy i w lód się obrócimy. — Przygotuj się! — zawołał stary wojownik, zaciskając ręce na czekanach i uginając kolana. Sigvar widział, jak Halla spogląda w górę i wypowiada przekleństwo, widząc, że spada prosto na nią. Przesunęła się szybko i pewnie, sprawnie wbijając czekany w innym miejscu, by zejść mu z drogi. Wówczas lina rozwinęła się maksymalnie, brutalnie przerywając lot Sigvara. Grzmotnął o lodową ścianę, na moment tracąc zdolność oddychania. Olar zaryczał dziko, utrzymując na sobie cały ciężar Sigvara. Nie rozluźnił jednak uchwytu i w dalszym ciągu kurczowo trzymał się czekanów, z ramionami napiętymi jak struny. Sigvar szybko doszedł do siebie, wbijając czekany i kolce głęboko w lód. Spojrzał na Hallę Lodową Duszę, która wpatrywała się w niego swoimi niezwykłymi oczami — jednym niebieskim, jednym białym — mrugając równie często co oko namalowane na jej czole. Patrzyła w milczeniu. — Zatrzymamy się na Moście Cienia — powiedziała w końcu i ruszyła w dół, w szarawą ciemność. Sigvar zaklął pod nosem, czując, jak pomimo zimna płoną mu policzki. Kiedy Olar się z nim zrównał, po raz kolejny wyszczerzył do niego zęby. — Ciężki z ciebie kawał skurczybyka, Półkołczanie — stwierdził. — Prawie pociągnąłeś nas ze sobą. — Lód się osunął — wyjaśnił cicho Sigvar. — To się nie powtórzy. — Oby tak było. Następnym razem możemy po prostu przeciąć linę. Sigvar spojrzał na starego wojownika badawczo. Z trzech ostatnich wypraw w głąb otchłani, w których Olar brał udział, powrócił tylko on. Czyżby właśnie dlatego? Na Moście Cienia upuścili torby, odczepili liny i odpięli czekany. Most został tak nazwany, ponieważ nawet w środku lata, gdy słońce nigdy nie chowa się za horyzontem, nie był skąpany w świetle. Olar opadł na kamienne płyty z przesadzonym jęknięciem, opierając się o niską balustradę mostu. Halla odsunęła się od nich, zdejmując naszyjnik z niewielką podobizną Lissandry, który następnie położyła na ziemi. Uklękła przed nim i zaczęła się modlić. Sigvar stanął jak słup soli, zastanawiając się, czy powinien uczynić to samo, ale Olar przywołał go gestem i nakazał mu usiąść. Starszy mężczyzna — Sigvar nie był pewny, jak bardzo był stary, ale na pewno był dobrze po sześćdziesiątce — wyjął małą skórzaną piersiówkę. Otworzył ją, napił się, westchnął z zadowoleniem i podał ją Sigvarowi. Młodszy wojownik kiwnął w podziękowaniu głową i wziął solidnego łyka. — Łzy bogów — powiedział Olar. — Po tej stronie Gór Graniastych czegoś takiego nie znajdziesz. Napój palił Sigvara w gardło, doprowadzając do łez. Które natychmiast zamarzały mu na policzkach. Pokiwał głową z uznaniem i oddał piersiówkę Olarowi, który pociągnął kolejnego łyka, zanim schował ją za pazuchę. Woda w bukłaku zamarzłaby, gdy tylko przekroczyliby bramę cytadeli. Byli w stanie wytrzymać bez niej, choć mocny trunek przyjemnie zwilżył Sigvarowi gardło. Wytatuowane ramiona Olara nadal były całkiem nagie i Sigvar pokręcił głową, ciaśniej otulając się ciepłymi skórami. — Nie jest ci zimno, starcze? — spytał. — Będzie o wiele zimniej niż teraz, chłopcze — odrzekł Olar, uśmiechając się złowieszczo. — W porównaniu z tym, co nas czeka, to jest jak letni wietrzyk. Sigvar nie wiedział, czy mężczyzna żartował. Przyciągnął do siebie torbę i wyjął z niej wąski pasek solonego mięsa, zawinięty w woskowaną skórę. Ułamał dwa kawałki i podał jeden Olarowi. Włożył mięso do ust, próbując rozmrozić je na tyle, by dało się pogryźć. Było twarde i żylaste, ale w tamtym momencie wydawało się szczytem luksusu. Oparłszy się plecami o murek obok Olara, Sigvar praktycznie nie musiał przejmować się szalejącym wiatrem, co uważał za prawdziwe błogosławieństwo. Wicher ryczał przeraźliwie nad ich głowami, omiatając most falami śnieżno-lodowej zawieruchy. Niektórzy twierdzili, że wycie wiatru to tak naprawdę krzyki tysięcy Zrodzonych z Lodu, poległych dawno temu w tej wielkiej bitwie w czasach bohaterów, których dusze na zawsze utknęły w przepaści. — Koszmarny dźwięk, co, chłopcze? — rzucił Olar. — Po jakimś czasie nie daje spokoju. — Przez całą drogę tak będzie? Olar pokręcił głową. — Chciałbym. Nie, na dole jest cicho jak w grobowcu. — To na pewno lepsze niż to… — Rzeczywiście, można by tak pomyśleć. Ale cisza jest gorsza. Zwłaszcza tak przytłaczająca. Ciąży jak pełnowymiarowa kolczuga. Nie, już wolę ryk wiatru. Halla skończyła modły i usiadła obok Olara. Pociągnęła porządnie z jego piersiówki i wytarła usta wierzchem okrytej rękawiczką dłoni. — Jak to jest, że zawsze masz najlepszy towar, Kamienny? — zagaiła, przez co Olar parsknął. — To pewnie zasługa mojej urzekającej osobowości — odpowiedział. — Niemożliwe. — Minę miała śmiertelnie poważną, przez co Olar znowu parsknął śmiechem. Sigvar nachylił się ku niej i niepewnie podał jej mięso, nadal płonąc ze wstydu. Patrzyła na nie przez chwilę i Sigvar zaczął już myśleć, że odmówi, ale w końcu wzięła kawałek i kiwnęła głową na znak wdzięczności. — Skąd wziął się twój przydomek, Półkołczanie? — spytała, usiłując pogryźć mięso. — Doszło do najazdu. Byłem żółtodziobem, towarzyszyłem w eskorcie wozów z żywnością dla mieszkańców cytadeli. Zaatakowali nas na lodowej ziemi. Ukryli się pośród zamieci. Członkowie plemienia Zębatych Kruków. Halla stęknęła. — Niebezpieczni wojownicy. Łowcy głów. Sigvar pokiwał głową. — Oberwałem kilkoma strzałami. Ale dalej walczyłem. Kamienna Pięść nadał mi to miano, gdy ostatni z Zębatych Kruków uciekł, pozostawiając poległych i konających pobratymców, by zamarzli na kość. — Nigdy nie będziesz bardem, chłopcze — ocenił Olar. — Jesteś zbyt skromny. I nie potrafisz dramatyzować. — Nie to co ty, dziadku — powiedziała Halla. — Twoje opowieści stają się coraz bardziej naciągane. — Opowiadałem ci o niedźwiedziu, chłopcze? — spytał Olar, puszczając oko do Sigvara. — Nie — zagroziła mu palcem Halla. — Nie zamierzam tego znowu słuchać. — No to innym razem — wzruszył ramionami Olar. — Wracając do tematu, Zębate Kruki naszpikowały go ni mniej, ni więcej, a tuzinem strzał. Miałeś wtedy chyba jakieś czternaście zim? Choć nawet wtedy był z niego kawał chłopa. Nie był wprawdzie tak wyrośnięty jak teraz, ale mimo wszystko. Zarobił cztery strzały w tarczę i dwie w nogę, a jedna przeszła mu na wylot przez przedramię. Dwie utkwiły w piersi, jedna w ramieniu, kilka w plecach. Ale walczył dalej, wyjąc niczym elnuk. Powalił trzech Zębatych Kruków, zanim dostał kolejną strzałą, przez którą upuścił miecz. To go jednak wcale nie spowolniło. Wyciągnął jedną ze strzał, które tkwiły mu w ciele, i zabił nią dwóch kolejnych! W życiu nie widziałem czegoś równie zabawnego! Zrodzony z Lodu godny swego miana. Serylda byłaby z niego dumna. — Nieustraszona Matko — natychmiast powiedziała Halla, ściskając podobiznę Seryldy, wiszącą jej u szyi razem z Avarosą i Lissandrą. — Nieustraszona Matko — wymamrotał Sigvar. Twarz mu płonęła, a wzrok wbił w ziemię, skrępowany pochwałą Olara. — Masz dziwne poczucie humoru, Kamienna Pięści — skwitowała Halla, wstając. — Chodźcie. Pora ruszać w dalszą drogę. — Przepraszam, że spadłem — odezwał się Sigvar, przygotowawszy się do kolejnego etapu wyprawy. — Przysięgam, że już więcej was nie zawiodę. — Jeśli spadniesz, taka będzie wola Trójki — odrzekła Halla. — A jeżeli pociągniesz nas ze sobą, takie będzie nasze przeznaczenie. Twoja przysięga nic nie znaczy. Przeszła obok niego, szukając najlepszego miejsca do zejścia. Olar wyszczerzył zęby i położył ciężką dłoń na ramieniu Sigvara. — Nie przejmuj się, chłopcze — powiedział. — Zdarza się nawet najlepszym. Jeśli to najgorsze, co nas spotka, będziemy na klęczkach dziękować Trójce. Schodzili dalej, jak zwykle ścigani nieprzerwanym wyciem lodowatego wiatru. |-| IV= center|550px Pojawił się niczym zjawa wyłaniająca się z mgły. W jednej chwili pod nimi była pustka, a w drugiej był już widoczny jak na dłoni. Most Utraconych. Z oddali wyglądał, jakby był porośnięty jakimś dziwnym, nienasyconym, czarnym bluszczem albo ciernistym krzewem. Było to oczywiście niemożliwe, bo na tej głębokości nic nie miało prawa wyrosnąć. Chłód zdawał się pochodzić z dna. Nie, to nie było coś równie przyziemnego co roślinność. To była antyteza życia. Sigvar poczuł, jak skręcają mu się wnętrzności, i przełknął ślinę, by wcisnąć żołądek z powrotem na swoje miejsce. Znał legendy i opowiadane przy ogniskach historie członków Loży, który przeżyli tę wyprawę, ale i tak czuł się nieswojo. Pokonał ostatnie trzy metry i wylądował, przyjmując skuloną pozycję. Mięśnie drżały mu z wysiłku, a palce miał powykręcane niczym szpony od ciągłego chwytania czekanów. Pomimo wyczerpania rozglądał się, szeroko otwierając oczy i nie ważąc się zbyt głośno oddychać. — Niczego nie dotykaj — ostrzegła go Halla. — A jeśli czegoś dotknę, taka będzie wola Trójki, czyż nie? — zadrwił Olar. Sigvar nie był nawet w stanie się uśmiechnąć. Halla odwróciła się, kręcąc głową. — Odpocznijcie. To już ostatni most. Dopóki nie dotrzemy do dna, nie będzie żadnych przystanków, a ten odcinek jest najdłuższy. Niech Trójka ma nas w opiece. Zrzuciwszy z barków zbędny balast, Sigvar wszedł na środek mostu, rozglądając się, jednocześnie zachwycony i przerażony. Wiatr nie dawał się tu tak bardzo we znaki. Świszczał jedynie pośród dziwnych, kamiennych formacji, które tworzyły wokół mostu powykręcane sieci. Trudno było mu pojąć, co właściwie widzi, ale samo patrzenie sprawiało, że zbierało mu się na wymioty. Wokół mostu wyrastały olbrzymie łuki, powstałe z czegoś, co przypominało skałę wulkaniczną. Wyglądało to tak, jakby kiedyś szalało tu morze lawy, która nieoczekiwanie zastygła w powietrzu. Sigvar oczywiście znał historię tego mostu. To, co było uwięzione na dole, próbowało dawno temu uciec, długo po czasach Trójki. To tu członkowie Mroźnej Straży stawili czoło ciemności i zginęli. Z każdą śmiercią moc Tego, Co Kryje Się Poniżej, rosła. Pochłaniała ciała poległych, czyniąc z nich paliwo do gwałtownego rozwoju. Taka była jej natura. Mogła przez tysiące lat być uśpiona, zgaszona i pozornie nieaktywna, ale wystarczyła jedna kropla krwi, by obudzić się do życia z nagłą, porażającą siłą. To, na co Sigvar patrzył — te dziwne, przyprawiające o mdłości łuki i posklejane szczątki — to fragmenty Tego, Co Kryje Się Poniżej, pozostałe po tym, jak mrok przeskakiwał od jednego członka Mroźnej Straży do kolejnego, odbierając im życie. Z materii, którą pochłonął, zrodziło się coś. Sigvar czuł w głowie nieprzyjemny, drażniący nacisk, który zdawał się pochodzić z tego, co leżało poniżej. Przycisnął kłykcie do skroni, próbując sobie ulżyć. Nagle wróciło do niego dawno zapomniane wspomnienie — pojawiło się znienacka niczym chmara wylatujących z jaskini nietoperzy. Przypomniało mu się dzieciństwo, sprzed czasów przystąpienia do Mroźnej Straży. Pamiętał lodowe arki swojego plemienia — lśniące trzymasztowce, które przecinały zamarznięte pustkowia zaostrzonymi kilami. Pamiętał noc, w którą ich statki zatrzymały się przy Wielkim Szczycie. Czekali tam na nich wojownicy z Mroźnej Straży. Poznał ich po czarnych hełmach. Spośród wszystkich członków plemienia wybrali właśnie Sigvara i sześcioro innych dzieci w wieku poniżej dziesięciu zim. Był to prawdziwy zaszczyt. Sigvar patrzył, jak jego bliscy odpływają, skąpani w świetle nocy. Wówczas widział swoją rodzinę po raz ostatni. Trafił do cytadeli, gdzie poddano go Próbom, a następnie wyczerpującym, brutalnym Testom. Jedno po drugim, pozostałe dzieci z jego plemienia opuszczały ten świat, aż został tylko on. Do tamtej pory zdążył zapomnieć o swoich dawnych braciach i siostrach. Miał nową rodzinę. Nową wiarę. Był członkiem Mroźnej Straży. Poczuł dłoń na ramieniu i z nagłym dreszczem powrócił do rzeczywistości. Siedział oparty plecami o obłupany kamienny posąg pradawnego strażnika. Nie pamiętał, kiedy usiadł. Olar stał nad nim pochylony. — Nie zasypiaj — poradził stary wojownik. — To miejsce sprowadza złe sny. Złe wspomnienia. Sigvar wstał. Nie myślał o swoim dawnym plemieniu od wielu lat. Ostatnie okruchy snu uleciały, pozostawiając po sobie głęboki niepokój. — Już czas — rzekła Halla. Zaczęli pokonywać ostatni odcinek drogi. Na dole były jedynie obłęd, chłód, mrok i strach. To, Co Kryje Się Poniżej, czekało cierpliwie od tysięcy lat. |-| V= Im niżej schodzili, tym lód stawał się ciemniejszy. Jego powierzchnię przecinały czarne żyły, drapieżnie wyciągając się w górę. Słychać było nieokreślone trzeszczenie — Sigvar mógł przysiąc, że czuje, jak coś od wewnątrz drażni jego gałki oczne. Nie dostrzegał żadnego ruchu, ale przypuszczał, że dźwięk wydają te złowieszcze, ukryte pod lodem nici, które próbują się wydostać z tego przeklętego więzienia i wyjść na powierzchnię… Sigvar próbował wyprzeć odgłos z głowy, recytując pod nosem Litanie i skupiając się na wbijaniu czekanów i kolców. Lód nie był tu tak równy jak wyżej. W wielu miejscach natrafiali na wystające bryły i trudne do pokonania nawisy. Niekiedy mogli korzystać jedynie z czekanów, kołysząc się nad bezkresną głębią bez jakiegokolwiek oparcia i polegając wyłącznie na sile własnych ramion. Dwukrotnie znajdowali się w ślepym zaułku, bez możliwości przejścia dalej, i musieli cofać się do miejsca, w którym Halla wypatrzyła nową trasę. Oblepiała ich ciężka, natrętna, lodowa mgła, przez co Sigvar nie widział swoich towarzyszy poniżej. Mgła tłumiła wszystkie dźwięki poza tym bezustannym, doprowadzającym do szału chrobotaniem. W końcu Sigvar ujrzał lodowe podłoże, które nagle wyłoniło się spośród mgły. Halla i Olar czekali na niego, odwiązawszy już torby, liny i czekany. Panowała przytłaczająca cisza. Nawet trzeszczenie lodu zdawało się ucichnąć. — Jesteśmy na dnie? — szepnął Sigvar, pozbywając się sprzętu i produkując przy tym gęste obłoczki pary. — Dalej już nie pójdziemy — odpowiedział cicho Olar. — Ale otchłań sięga jeszcze głębiej. Starszy mężczyzna gestem nakazał mu podejść we wskazanym kierunku. Stanęli blisko przepaści. Sigvar spojrzał w dół i jego oczom ukazała się bezdenna czeluść. — Jak głęboko? — wyszeptał. — Nikt nie wie. Do środka świata i jeszcze dalej. Może do krainy Tego, Co Kryje Się Poniżej. Sigvar z chrzęstem wbił czubki kolców w lód. — Mogliśmy z łatwością przeoczyć to miejsce. Gdybyśmy zeszli dziesięć metrów dalej, droga w dół mogłaby się ciągnąć całą wieczność. — Lodowa Dusza doskonale zna tę trasę — uspokoił go Olar, przykładając mu dłoń do pleców i kierując go w stronę Halli. Sigvar uklęknął i przytknął do lodu urękawiczoną dłoń. Był przejmująco zimny i sprawiał mu ból pomimo wielu warstw ubioru. Nie był to jednak zwykły chłód, bowiem lód emanował mocą. — To wszystko… to Prawdziwy Lód? — szepnął, a jego oczy rozjaśnił nabożny zachwyt. — Tak — odpowiedziała Halla. — Tylko nieliczni wybrańcy mieli szansę go zobaczyć. Oko naprawdę cię obserwuje, Półkołczanie. Jak i nas wszystkich. Mamy wielkie szczęście. Prawdziwy Lód był jednym z elementów wiary Mroźnej Straży. Jej członkowie czcili go i uważali za święty dar od Trójki. Nasycony prastarą mocą żywiołów, był twardszy od żelaza i nigdy się nie topił, nawet w najgorętszych płomieniach kuźni. Dzierżenie broni z choćby okruchem Prawdziwego Lodu — takiej jak młot bojowy Olara, Dziecię Gromu, czy bliźniacze topory Halli, Krwawy Kieł i Krwawy Szpon — było zaszczytem o głęboko religijnym znaczeniu. Umiejętność wykuwania takiego oręża została dawno zapomniana. Pozostały jedynie święte relikwie używane przez bohaterskich Zrodzonych z Lodu przed wielu laty. Sigvar modlił się, by któregoś dnia zostać uznanym za godnego noszenia tak wspaniałej broni, ale na razie musiał mu wystarczyć nieodłączny półtorak wykonany w krainie leżącej wiele kilometrów za granicami zamarzniętego pustkowia. Był to porządny miecz, który jeszcze nigdy go nie zawiódł. — Jesteśmy blisko, Trójce dzięki — odezwała się Halla. — Idziemy dalej. Kroczyli wzdłuż skraju przepaści, z Hallą na czele pochodu. Sigvar jeszcze nigdy nie doświadczył takich temperatur, choć spędził całe życie na jałowej, lodowej pustyni. Pomimo wielu warstw skór i futer, chłód przeszywał go na wskroś i sprawiał ból z każdym oddechem. Jego twarz szybko pokryła się cienką warstwą lodu, który pękał, ilekroć młodzieniec mrugał. Broda Olara całkowicie zamarzła — gdyby jej dotknąć, zamieniłaby się w pył. Szron pokrył im buty, a znajdujący się pod stopami lód próbował zatrzymać ich w miejscu, utrudniając każdy ruch. Tylko Zrodzeni z Lodu mogli to znieść. Mimo wszystko Sigvar nie był pewny, jak długo wytrzyma. Godzinę? Może dwie? Na pewno nie dłużej. Halla prowadziła ich naprzód. Nawet najkrótszy przystanek oznaczał śmierć. W końcu dotarli do miejsca, w którym droga się zwężała i musieli ustawić się gęsiego. Halla ruszyła pierwsza, a Olar nakazał Sigvarowi podążyć za nią. — Tylko się nie wpatruj — przestrzegł go Olar. — Niedobrze jest na to patrzeć. — O czym ty mówisz? — spytał Sigvar. Olar tylko pokręcił głową i zamilkł. Sigvar wcisnął się w szczelinę, zastanawiając się nad słowami starego wojownika. Przejście było wąskie, a on był znacznie szerszy niż Halla. Prawdziwy Lód parzył go ze wszystkich stron. Było mu tak zimno, że był przekonany, iż jeden cios młota roztrzaskałby mu kości, ale parł naprzód, stopa za stopą, aż wreszcie wydostał się z korytarza. Po drugiej stronie znajdowała się duża jaskinia w kształcie misy. Lód pod nogami był tu jaśniejszy — na obrzeżach matowy, a na środku przezroczysty. W samym sercu groty był idealnie gładki, przypominał czarne lustro. Podłoże było tu obszerne i otaczały je olbrzymie bryły Prawdziwego Lodu. Przypominały ustawione w nieregularny pierścień filary i nadawały jaskini wygląd świętego kręgu zapomnianych bogów. Lodowych menhirów było dokładnie dziewięć i Sigvar pojął znaczenie tej liczby dopiero po chwili. — Komnata Dziewięciu — powiedział z czcią. Oczywiście słyszał o Dziewięciu. Były niczym ogromne kajdany, które trzymały na wodzy To, Co Kryje Się Poniżej. Legenda głosiła, że powstały z dawno utraconej magii. Niektórzy mówili, że stworzyły je , ale Sigvar przestał wierzyć w takie opowiastki już wiele lat temu. W każdym razie teraz wiedział, że dotarli do celu podróży. — Trzymamy się krawędzi, nie wchodzimy do wnętrza pierścienia — pouczyła ich Halla, kiedy Olar wyłonił się ze szczeliny. — Nie zbliżajcie się do środka lodu i nie patrzcie w dół. Sigvar wiedział, że mówiła przede wszystkim do niego, i pokiwał głową. — Trzeba obejrzeć każdy z Dziewięciu. Ja zacznę tu i będę szła w tym kierunku — dodała Halla, wskazując najbliższy filar i zakreślając w powietrzu okrąg w prawą stronę. — Kamienna Pięści, ty zaczniesz tu i będziesz szedł tędy. Weź ze sobą chłopca. W każdej innej sytuacji Sigvar najeżyłby się, gdyby ktoś nazwał go chłopcem i przydzielił mu opiekuna. Stawiał czoło szarżującym na niego berserkerom , czując jedynie dziką radość, ale teraz był wdzięczny, mogąc zostać przy Olarze. W powietrzu wisiało namacalne napięcie, jak w chwilach między grzmotem a błyskawicą. Podeszli do najbliższych filarów. Sigvar starał się ze wszystkich sił nie patrzeć pod nogi. Być może kiedyś była to zamknięta jaskinia, ale sklepienie oberwało się już dawno temu. Sigvar miał wrażenie, że coś dużego spadło tu z góry. Nie śmiał spojrzeć w dół, choć kątem oka i tak dostrzegał jakiś cień widoczny pod powierzchnią lodu. Nęcił go, jakby świadomie przyciągając jego uwagę... — Nie patrz — syknął Olar, najwyraźniej też odczuwając silną presję. Halla dotarła do pierwszej bryły lodu i zaczęła ją powoli okrążać, lustrując wzrokiem. Olar i Sigvar zbliżyli się do drugiej. — Czego szukamy? — zapytał cicho Sigvar, walcząc ze sobą, by nie spojrzeć na środek lodowego podłoża. — Jakichkolwiek zmian — wyjaśnił Olar. Z bliska Sigvar dokładnie widział zamarznięte nici ciemności uwięzionej przez Prawdziwy Lód. — Skąd mamy wiedzieć, czy coś się zmieniło? — mruknął. Olar nie odpowiedział od razu, zmrużonymi oczami śledząc ostro zakończone krawędzie masywnej bryły. W końcu odchrząknął i wskazał palcem. — Dawno temu, kiedy To, Co Kryje Się Poniżej, zostało wygnane po raz pierwszy, pokryto ten lód runami. Widzisz to? Sigvar podszedł bliżej i dostrzegł wyryte na powierzchni rzędy linii, tworzące runiczne pismo. — Co to znaczy? — chciał wiedzieć. — To znaczy, że lód nie stopniał. Chodź, sprawdźmy następny. Ruszyli dalej wzdłuż lewej ściany jaskini, nadal unikając otwartej przestrzeni na środku. Sigvar nigdy nie był w stanie jasno opisać, co wydarzyło się dalej. Pamiętał, że szedł tuż za Olarem w kierunku następnego filaru. Nagle poczuł w czaszce obezwładniający ucisk i jakiś ruch w kącikach oczu. Przytłoczyła go cisza i wszystko stało się rozmyte, jakby nieoczekiwanie wpadł w obłok mgły, która otępiła wszystkie jego zmysły. Później stał na środku jaskini, patrząc prosto w dół. Spoglądało na niego wielkie, nieruchome oko. Dusza Sigvara drgnęła niespokojnie i zakrzyknęła opętańczo, ale on nie był w stanie odwrócić wzroku. Olbrzymie, pozbawione powieki oko miało go w swojej mocy. Od mrocznego monstrum dzieliło go może sześć metrów twardego lodu, ale i tak czuł, że to zdecydowanie za mało. Nie sposób było cokolwiek wyraźnie zobaczyć, ale Sigvar miał wrażenie, że wokół oka wiją się liczne, pokryte mackami odnóża. Przy takiej istocie nawet największe z tytanicznych lewiatanów, które zamieszkiwały nieprzeniknioną głębię, wydawałyby się małe. Coś takiego nie miało prawa istnieć. A jednak istniało. W jego spojrzeniu kryła się zaś bezkresna inteligencja. Potwór patrzył na niego. Przewiercał go wzrokiem, na wskroś. Sigvar czuł, jak zdrowe zmysły zaczynają go opuszczać, jego umysł zaczął się rozplątywać niczym rzucony w mroki nocy kłębek nici. Żołądek Sigvara był związany w bolesny supeł, przed oczami pojawiły się poskręcane cienie, niosące ze sobą groźbę, że... Jakaś ręka chwyciła go za kołnierz, ciągnąc całe jego ciało w tył. Potknął się o własne nogi, wymachując nimi dziko, zanim został wyszarpnięty z kręgu i bezceremonialnie rzucony na lód. Wstał niezgrabnie, wciąż widząc przed oczami wijące się kształty. Po chwili dostrzegł, że stoi przed nim Olar, trzymając jego futra w mocno zaciśniętej dłoni. Halla klęczała w pobliżu, modląc się gorączkowo. Nadal widział kłębiące się cienie, a jego głowa wydawała się ciężka, jakby była wypełniona duszącą mgłą. Mimowolnie spojrzał w stronę serca jaskini, by znów ujrzeć... Twarda pięść Olara boleśnie trafiła go w szczękę i głowa Sigvara gwałtownie poleciała w tył. — Nie. Patrz. Na. To. Sigvar zamrugał, odrobinę otrzeźwiawszy, i kiwnął głową. — Hallo, on nie jest dość silny — powiedział Olar z uniesioną pięścią. Z jego oczu zniknęła cała sympatia. Zastąpił ją przejmujący, bezlitosny chłód. — Powinien wrócić. — Nie! — sprzeciwił się Sigvar. — Nic... nic mi nie jest. — Powinien wrócić — powtórzył Olar, patrząc na Hallę. Wojowniczka skończyła odprawiać pośpieszne modły i podniosła się, wpatrując się w Sigvara zwężonymi oczami. — Nic mi nie jest. Dam radę — zapewnił ich. — Jeśli znowu okaże słabość, zabij go — poleciła Halla. — Idźcie. Obejrzyjcie filary. Ruszyła do następnej bryły, a lód głośno zaskrzypiał pod jej stopami. — Nie zmuszaj mnie do tego — warknął Olar do Sigvara. — Nie chcę wyciągać stąd twojego truchła. Nie śmieli zostawiać tu zwłok. Obawiali się, że mogły posłużyć za pożywienie Temu, Co Kryło Się Poniżej. Droga powrotna sama w sobie była niewyobrażalnie trudna. Sigvar nawet sobie nie wyobrażał, jakim wysiłkiem byłoby wyniesienie stąd ciała. A podczas kilku ostatnich wspinaczek Olar musiał wracać z dwoma ciałami. Jego szacunek do starszego wojownika jeszcze bardziej się pogłębił. — Nie będę patrzył — przysiągł Sigvar, wbijając wzrok w Olara. — Chodźmy. Olar chrząknął i gestem nakazał Sigvarowi iść przodem. Niemal natychmiast zauważyli runę na następnym filarze. — Tutaj — wskazał Olar. Linie symbolu były tak ostre, że równie dobrze mógł zostać wyryty przed zaledwie godziną, a nie tysiące lat temu. To był dobry omen. Oznaczało to, że lód ani trochę się nie nadtopił. — Ten jest twój — rzekł Olar, gdy zbliżyli się do kolejnego filaru, wyrastającego z ziemi pod ostrym kątem. — Ja sprawdzę następny. Nie zawiedź mnie, chłopcze. Sigvar kiwnął głową i mężczyzna zostawił go samego. Filar był niemal zupełnie czarny. Gdy na niego spojrzał, wijące się cienie zaczęły jakby wracać, sprawiając wrażenie, że coś porusza się pod wierzchnią warstwą lodu. Gwałtownie potrząsnął głową i zaczął obchodzić filar dookoła, oglądając go z każdej możliwej strony — ale nie mógł znaleźć żadnej runy. Każdy z boków był nieskazitelnie gładki. Sigvar zmarszczył brwi i ponowił próbę, tym razem poruszając się wolniej. W dalszym ciągu nic jednak nie znalazł. Zerknął w kierunku pozostałych i zobaczył, że Halla i Olar prawie się spotkali, sprawdziwszy już wszystkie poza dwoma filarami. — No dawaj — powiedział do siebie, intensywnie mrugając oczami. — Skup się. Obszedł filar po raz trzeci. Nadal nic. Halla i Olar szli w jego stronę z ponurymi minami. Kiedy jeszcze raz spojrzał na filar, mógł przysiąc, że zobaczył spływającą po nim kroplę wody… ale to przecież niemożliwe. Mrużąc oczy, zbliżył twarz do jego powierzchni. Z bliska dostrzegł, że lód był pokryty wilgocią. Krawędzie filaru były zaś niespotykanie nieostre, jakby ktoś metodycznie je tępił. Zdziwił się, że nie zauważył tego wcześniej. Nie odczuwał jednak niepokoju, nawet gdy we wnętrzu Mrocznego Lodu coś się poruszyło. Ogarnął go nienaturalny spokój. Z tyłu usłyszał jakiś krzyk, ale ledwo go zarejestrował. Dźwięk był przytłumiony, zupełnie jakby dochodził z bardzo daleka. Nie przejął się nim. Jedyne, co miało znaczenie, to czerń, która kryła się w bryle naprzeciwko niego. Wołała do niego, szeptała, przyciągała coraz bliżej. Cienie nie tańczyły teraz tylko w kącikach oczu, lecz były wszystkim, co widział. Wyciągnął rękę w stronę… Złapała ją jakaś dłoń. Dłoń Halli. Został odepchnięty w tył i grzmotnął o lodową ścianę prawie trzy metry dalej. Z przerażeniem rozpoznał mrok kłębiący się wewnątrz filaru w rozpaczliwej próbie ucieczki. Uderzał od środka, usiłując rozsadzić ściany swojego więzienia. Zdał sobie sprawę, że sięgał po niego. Oczy Halli były zamknięte, a jedna z jej dłoni spoczywała w najsłabszym punkcie powierzchni bryły, z którego nadszedł atak. W drugiej ręce ściskała talizman Lissandry. Gdy wypowiedziała całe wyznanie wiary, z jej wyciągniętej dłoni zaczął bić zimny blask. Filar powoli pokrywał się kryształkami lodu. To nie mogło jednak wystarczyć. To, co Halli udawało się wymodlić, nie było Prawdziwym Lodem. Nikt już nie potrafił powoływać go do życia. Na powierzchni filaru pojawiły się drobne rysy, kiedy ciemność uderzyła ze zdwojoną mocą. Z zamkniętymi oczami Halla nie mogła tego zobaczyć, a Sigvar był za daleko. Nawet zrywając się na równe nogi i wyciągając miecz, nie mógł zdążyć. Olar nagle pojawił się u boku Halli, z Dziecięciem Gromu w obu rękach. Gdy mrok przebił się na wolność, pędząc w kierunku Halli z prędkością błyskawicy, Olar odepchnął wojowniczkę na bok. Zamachnął się swoim młotem i rozciął mackę ciemności na dwoje z ogłuszającym hukiem. Nie był to jednak koniec walki — z pęknięcia wystrzeliły kolejne trzy macki. — Kamienna Pięści! — zawołał Sigvar. Rzucił się do przodu, ale był zbyt wolny. Wszyscy byli zbyt wolni. Olar zatoczył się w tył, odganiając jedną z macek ciosem Dziecięcia Gromu, ale nie zdołał powstrzymać dwóch pozostałych. Z lubością wbiły mu się w ciało — jedna w lewe ramię, a druga głęboko w lewą stronę szyi. Mięśnie Olara Kamiennej Pięści zadrgały, kiedy potworne macki zagłębiły się jeszcze bardziej. Jego żyły ściemniały i uwydatniły się pod bladą skórą. Olar padł na kolana. Sigvar chciał go złapać, ale Halla go odciągnęła. — Nie! — krzyknęła. — Ciebie też pożre. Ostatnim wysiłkiem Olar rzucił Dziecię Gromu w ich stronę. Broń prześlizgnęła się po lodzie. — Idźcie! — wydyszał Olar. — Powiedzcie… reszcie… w cytadeli! — Weź młot! — zawołała Halla do Sigvara. — Nie możemy go zostawić… — Za późno. Już po nim. Sigvar patrzył, bezsilny i przerażony, jak mrok pożera Olara. Wojownik trząsł się gwałtownie, a większość jego skóry przybrała koszmarny odcień czerni i fioletu, niczym gigantyczny siniak. Przeszywało go ponad tuzin macek, wiążąc go z ciemnością skrytą wewnątrz lodu. — Weź młot, Półkołczanie! — powtórzyła Halla. Sigvar schował własne ostrze i podniósł Dziecię Gromu, przygotowując się na ból. Sapnął z wrażenia. Chłód błyskawicznie rozlał się przez jego ramiona prosto do serca, niemal je zatrzymując, lecz Sigvar nie stawiał oporu. Przyjął chłód, stając się z nim jednością. Pełzający, pająkowaty kształt zaczął rozprzestrzeniać się po ciele Olara. Twardniał jak stygnąca skała wulkaniczna. Pod skórą starego wojownika zapulsowało potworne fioletowe światło, niczym bicie drugiego serca. Sigvar ze wstrętem zdał sobie sprawę, że coś rośnie we wnętrzu Olara. Z rozpaczliwym okrzykiem Halla cisnęła Krwawym Szponem, który poleciał ze świstem, wielokrotnie obracając się w powietrzu. Ugodził Olara prosto między oczy, natychmiast zadając mu śmierć. Choć był to akt miłosierdzia, Sigvar nie mógł przeboleć faktu, że legendę Mroźnej Straży spotkał tak podły koniec. Na ciele Olara od razu wytworzył się lód, poczynając od miejsca, w którym wbił się Krwawy Szpon. Skrzypiący szron szybko spowił mu głowę, pierś i ramiona. Wyglądało na to, że moc Prawdziwego Lodu powstrzymała ciemność — jej macki stały się ospałe, a fioletowe światło zaczęło gasnąć. — To koniec? — szepnął Sigvar. — Może na razie. — Co z twoim toporem? — Zostawimy go — powiedziała gładko Halla. — Z pomocą Trójki utrzyma To, Co Kryje Się Poniżej, w ryzach, ale nie sposób stwierdzić, jak długo. Musimy iść. Już. Sigvar nie protestował. Zaczął omijać krąg szerokim łukiem, ale Halla go powstrzymała. — Za wolno — szczeknęła. — Środkiem. No idź! Sigvar zamarł, nie chcąc wkroczyć na taflę lodu, ale widząc biegnącą przed sobą Hallę, niechętnie zrobił pierwszy krok. Starając się za wszelką cenę utrzymać wzrok w górze, ruszył za nią, z początku ostrożnie, a później coraz szybciej. Spodziewał się w każdej chwili wyczuć pod stopami ruch paskudnego, uwięzionego pod lodem monstrum, budzącego się z wiekuistego snu. Jego moc znów zaczynała na niego działać, wdzierając się do świadomości niczym natrętne macki. Potwór obserwował go — wielkie, pozbawione powieki, nieruchome oko przewiercało go wzrokiem. Chęć spojrzenia w dół była obezwładniająca. Sigvar poprawił chwyt na Dziecięciu Gromu, zaciskając zęby z bólu, którego źródłem był lodowaty oręż. Wpatrywał się w plecy Halli, wypowiadając pod nosem Litanie. — Nie odwracaj się od bólu, bowiem ból jest życiem, a jego brak oznacza śmierć. Delektuj się nim. Witaj go z otwartymi ramionami. — Nie spojrzał w dół, nawet gdy się potknął. Każdy krok wymagał ogromnego wysiłku, jak gdyby biegł przez zaspy śnieżne. Czuł na sobie natarczywe spojrzenie oka. Wołało do niego, szeptało, przyciągało bliżej. Zaczął głośniej mamrotać błogosławieństwa, by je zagłuszyć. Dotarł na drugą stronę, zachłannie łapiąc powietrze, w końcu wolny od wołania nicości. Halla już na niego czekała. Wypchnęła go do przodu, w kierunku wąskiego wyjścia. Zanim się przez nie przecisnął, na chwilę się odwrócił. Czyżby z ciała Olara znowu bił ten fioletowy blask? Nie zdążył się przyjrzeć — Halla szturchnęła go ponaglająco. — Szybko — powiedziała. Nie mieli czasu na ostrożne, powolne pokonywanie szczeliny. Sigvar parł naprzód, trąc ciałem o lód i nie zważając na ból. Gdy znaleźli się po drugiej stronie, rzucili się pędem przez wąwóz, by wrócić do miejsca, w którym zeszli z lodowej ściany. — Musimy... zanieść wieści... do cytadeli! — wydyszała Halla w biegu. — Integralność Dziewięciu… została naruszona. Więzy… które pętały… To, Co Kryje Się Poniżej... zostały poluźnione. Trzeba sprawdzić... wszystkie inne miejsca! Trzeba odnowić... lodową pokrywę! Dotarli do porzuconego sprzętu wspinaczkowego, oddychając ciężko. — Nie powinniśmy tu zostać i walczyć? — zarzęził Sigvar. — Obserwator obudzi się, tylko jeśli... upadną wszystkie filary — powiedziała Halla. — Krwawy Szpon powinien powstrzymać pośledniejsze istoty. — A jeśli nie powstrzyma? — To je zabijemy — zawyrokowała Halla. — Ale musimy zanieść wieści do cytadeli. Przynajmniej jedno z nas musi wrócić. Zostaw wszystko, co nie jest niezbędne. Trochę niechętnie Sigvar zrzucił tarczę z ramion i oparł ją o lodową ścianę. Obok położył miecz, a Halla pomogła mu przymocować na plecach Dziecię Gromu. Przewiązali się liną, przytwierdzili czekany do nadgarstków i rozpoczęli długą wspinaczkę z powrotem na górę. Przez cały czas Sigvar czuł na sobie wzrok olbrzymiego, upiornego oka. |-| VI= Skorupa, którą stało się ciało Olara Kamiennej Pięści, otworzyła się z pyknięciem i ze środka wylało się blade stworzenie z posegmentowanymi odnóżami, pokrywając podłoże jaskini posoką. Wstało chwiejnie, wbijając w lód szpony długości sztyletów. Z tyłu zafurkotał ostro zakończony ogon i stworzenie uniosło głowę, ukazując spiczaste zęby i liczne kolce. Z serca stwora biło jasne, fioletowo zabarwione światło. Segmenty gąbczastego, elastycznego egzoszkieletu otoczyły serce i zaczęły twardnieć. Stwór miał wstrętny, biały kolor, ale jego skóra szybko ciemniała, jak gdyby wchodząc w reakcję z powietrzem. Istota otworzyła oczy i rozejrzała się po lodowatym świecie, w którym się urodziła — dwanaście punkcików intensywnego fioletowego światła, skupionych w trzech grupkach. Wysoko uniosła głowę i z jej gardła dobył się przeraźliwy krzyk. |-| VII= center|550px Halla i Sigvar byli w połowie drogi do Mostu Utraconych, kiedy ten nieludzki dźwięk dobiegł ich uszu. Niósł się echem pośród otaczającej ich mgły. Nie dało się określić, z której strony ani jak daleko znajdowało się jego źródło. — Zagęszczaj ruchy — powiedziała Halla i oboje przyspieszyli, przedkładając prędkość ponad bezpieczeństwo. Wściekle wymachiwali ramionami, w których trzymali czekany, i mocno odpychali się nogami w górę, wbijając kolce głęboko w lód. Sigvar stale spoglądał w dół, w każdej chwili spodziewając się ujrzeć tam jakąś nienazwaną grozę... Gdy Most Utraconych wyłonił się spośród mgły, Sigvar w końcu się doczekał. — Lodowa Duszo — syknął, na co Halla popatrzyła w dół. — Ruchy! — krzyknęła, zwężając oczy. Wspinali się gorączkowo. Jeśli to… coś dopadnie ich, zanim dotrą do mostu, będzie po nich. Sigvar jeszcze raz zerknął w dół, by zobaczyć, jak stwór mknie w ich kierunku. Pełzł szybkim, wężowatym ruchem, dźgając lodową ścianę licznymi, ostro zakończonymi odnóżami. Jego oczy zapłonęły i potwór wydał z siebie skrzek, który przywodził na myśl odgłos stali szorującej o stal albo klekotania żuwaczek. Halla dotarła do mostu jako pierwsza. Odwróciła się, uchwyciła dłoń Sigvara w żelaznym uścisku i wciągnęła go na górę. Zanim zdążył się podnieść, odwiązała linę i wyjęła Krwawy Kieł. W drugiej ręce trzymała jeden z czekanów. Był to marny, choć skuteczny substytut Krwawego Szpona. Sigvar rzucił oba czekany na ziemię i zaczął dobywać Dziecięcia Gromu, ale Halla go powstrzymała. — Nie — powiedziała. — Idź dalej. — Zostanę z... — zaczął, ale uciszyła go ostrym spojrzeniem. — Masz iść dalej, Półkołczanie — rozkazała, wskazując na niego Krwawym Kłem. — Bez dyskusji. — Ale... — Bez dyskusji! — warknęła. — Idź. Zanieś wieści do cytadeli. — Ale to ja powinienem… — Ruszaj! — ryknęła z taką furią, że Sigvar aż się cofnął. — Idź, Półkołczanie — powtórzyła ciszej. — Jeśli Trójka pozwoli, niedługo do ciebie dołączę. Z nieskrywaną niechęcią podniósł czekany z ziemi i zaczął się wspinać, a Halla upadła na kolana, zamknęła oczy i oddała się modłom. Pokonał jakieś dziewięć metrów, kiedy stwór przelazł przez most. Spojrzał w górę, wbijając wzrok w Sigvara, i ruszył za nim w pościg. — Tutaj, poczwaro! — zawołała Halla, wstając z kolan. — No chodź, to pokażę ci prawdziwą moc Trójki! Sigvar przyglądał się bezsilnie. Stwór zwrócił spojrzenie ku Halli i rzucił się na nią z niewyobrażalną prędkością. Halla zdołała uniknąć jego zakrzywionego ciosu — szpony zaświszczały w powietrzu tuż nad jej głową. Wyprostowała się i wbiła Krwawy Kieł głęboko w bok potwora. Parujące wnętrzności rozlały się dookoła, a z gardła monstrum dobył się przeraźliwy skrzek. Uderzyła czekanem, ale ten tylko się odbił od stwardniałego pancerza. Tańczyła dalej, wirując i wymykając się z zasięgu ataków potwora. Natarła jeszcze dwa razy, odcinając jedno z paskudnych odnóży i pozostawiając głęboką ranę z boku łba stwora, ale ten nadal był nadludzko szybki. Kiedy zamierzała się do kolejnego ciosu, monstrum rzuciło się naprzód i wbiło jedno z odnóży w jej przedramię. Halla upuściła Krwawy Kieł, sycząc z bólu. Rozpaczliwie zamachnęła się czekanem na łeb potwora, ale wyłupiła mu tylko kilkoro oczu. W jej przedramieniu nadal tkwiło jego odnóże. Nie była w stanie się uwolnić. Sigvar zaryczał, wyrwał czekany z lodu i odepchnął się od ściany. Przeleciał dziewięć metrów i wylądował tuż obok Halli na ugiętych nogach, z ramionami rozpostartymi dla zachowania równowagi. Zamarznięte kamienne płyty zatrzeszczały pod jego ciężarem, gdy przeturlał się, ledwo dysząc. Kiedy potwór zwrócił się ku niemu, Dziecię Gromu było już gotowe w jego rękach. Monstrum próbowało wyciągnąć odnóże z ramienia Halli, ale ta złapała je i trzymała mocno, nie pozwalając mu się uwolnić. — Wal, Półkołczanie! Potwór niewyobrażalnie szeroko rozwarł paszczę, ukazując rzędy ostrych zębów i skrzecząc przeraźliwie, kiedy Sigvar zamierzył się Dziecięciem Gromu, by wyprowadzić śmiertelny cios. Olbrzymi młot trafił stwora prosto w łeb, odpychając monstrum w tył w eksplozji chłodu, z hukiem godnym grzmotu. Poczwara uderzyła o balustradę mostu i spróbowała wstać, ale zachwiała się, a fioletowe światło bijące z jej serca osłabło. Sigvar zaszarżował na potwora z dzikim rykiem, by nie pozwolić mu się otrząsnąć. Stwór zasyczał wściekle, ale nie mógł uniknąć kolejnego ataku. Tym razem Dziecię Gromu uderzyło go w pierś, doszczętnie miażdżąc egzoszkielet i roztrzaskując w drobny mak ochronną klatkę wokół płonącego serca. Kiedy stwór szybował nad skrajem mostu, opętańczo wymachując odnóżami, jego serce sczerniało i zgasło. Po chwili truchło zniknęło w gęstej mgle. — To było... lekkomyślne... — stwierdziła Halla. Siedziała na ziemi, a jedno z jej ramion zwisało bezwładnie wzdłuż ciała. Skórę miała całkiem bladą — bledszą niż zwykle — a jej oczy były podkrążone i ciemne. — A może taka była wola Trójki — odrzekł Sigvar, opadając przy niej na kolana. — Może — przyznała, uśmiechając się lekko. Sigvar wyjął nóż i odciął zakrwawioną tkaninę rękawa Halli. Skóra wokół rany była pociemniała i parowała. Czerń wlewała się już do żył. Oboje wiedzieli, co może się wydarzyć, jeśli ciemność rozprzestrzeni się bardziej. — Użyj Krwawego Kła — nakazała Halla. W jej głosie nie było słychać strachu. — Dobrze wyceluj — dodała, dotykając dłonią mostka. Sigvar wziął od niej Krwawy Kieł i zważył go w dłoni. Z rękojeści promieniował chłód, ale chłopak ledwo to zauważył. — Jeszcze nie wyszło poza ramię — powiedział. — Może nie będzie... Halla spojrzała na niego jasnymi, pozbawionymi lęku oczami. Kiwnęła głową. — Zrób to — rzekła. |-| VIII= Sigvar wspinał się przez trzy dni. I przez cały czas czuł na sobie wzrok złowieszczego oka z głębi. Czuł jego nieopisany głód — dręczył go i pozbawiał sił — ale Sigvar się nie zatrzymywał. Przyj naprzód bez słowa skargi. Lód nie błaga o litość ani jej nie okazuje. Podobnie jak my. Choć głód tej pradawnej istoty był wręcz namacalny, Sigvar zauważył, że nie odczuwała ona prawdziwych emocji. Nie czuła gniewu, nienawiści ani rozgoryczenia wobec swojego losu. Była obojętna, nieczuła, nieprzenikniona... i cierpliwa. W pewien sposób czyniło to ją jeszcze straszniejszą. Nie była też sama. Sigvar nie miał pojęcia, ilu innych Obserwatorów było uwięzionych na dnie Howling Abyss, ale w miarę wspinaczki czuł, jak zwracają się ku niemu kolejne oczy. W końcu wdrapał się na Most Żalu. Dopiero teraz, opuściwszy wielką przepaść, wymknął się ich spojrzeniom. Halla Lodowa Dusza była przywiązana liną do jego pleców. Miała zamknięte oczy i oddychała płytko, ale żyła. Jej lewa ręka była ucięta tuż pod ramieniem, ale rana nie krwawiła — stworzony z Prawdziwego Lodu rdzeń Krwawego Kła skutecznie ją zabliźnił. Niesienie jej było wyczerpujące i jeszcze bardziej utrudniało wspinaczkę, ale był to jego obowiązek, który wypełnił bez słowa skargi. Zatrzymawszy się tylko na kilka sekund, by złapać oddech, Sigvar ruszył w kierunku cytadeli, stąpając ciężko. Miał wrażenie, jakby wyjechał na wiele lat. Tu, na górze, szalała burza lodowa i widoczność była ograniczona do zaledwie kilkunastu metrów. Kiedy spośród zamieci wyłoniły się mury twierdzy, Sigvar dostrzegł jakąś niewyraźną sylwetkę. Ralakka Rozwidlony Język, Mroźny Ojciec Strażników stał oparty o swój sękaty kostur. Zatrzymując się przed bramą, Sigvar przyjrzał się czarnej końcówce kostura i zerknął na odłamek lodu wiszący na szyi kapłana. Starzec zmierzył ich niespokojnym wzrokiem. Pojął, co się wydarzyło. — Niewielu z twoich braci spojrzało w oczy ciemności, jak my — powiedział kapłan. — Twoja wiara się pogłębiła, ale musisz się jeszcze wiele nauczyć. Sigvar pokornie pokiwał głową. Rozwidlony Język popatrzył na nieprzytomną Hallę, wciąż przywiązaną do pleców Sigvara, zanim zwrócił się znów do niego. — Kamienna Pięść? — spytał, a Sigvar po prostu pokręcił głową. Był zbyt wyczerpany, żeby powiedzieć coś więcej. — Z lodu powstaliśmy i w lód się obrócimy — rzekł Kapłan Mrozu, dotykając czoła z czcią. — Topi się — wykrztusił z siebie Sigvar. — Jeden z Dziewięciu. Coś z niego wylazło. — Obserwatorzy budzą się ze snu... — szepnął kapłan, szeroko otwierając oczy — być może z podziwu, a może ze strachu. Sigvar jedynie kiwnął głową, oddychając nierównomiernie. Czuł, że powoli opuszczają go resztki sił. — Trzeba powiadomić naszą wielką mistrzynię, Panią Lodu i Ciemności — dodał kapłan. Ogromne wrota cytadeli otwarły się i Sigvar ujrzał znajome cienie. — Chodź, Zrodzony z Lodu. Musimy przygotować się na to, co nadchodzi. Postacie * (wspomniana) * (wspomniany) * (wspomniany) Ciekawostki *Opowiadanie zostało napisane przez Anthony'ego Reynoldsa. **Tekst mówi o wyprawie członków wgłąb Howling Abyss, aby sprawdzić stan zamrożonych Obserwatorów. Zobacz także *Oko z otchłani na Uniwersum League of Legends en:The Eye in the Abyss Kategoria:Opowiadania